One Summer's Influence
by zee.yello.emo
Summary: Hermione learns something she should've known since her childhood, Draco has to stay at the Burrow. What is going on with the summer? Rated R for language and in case I write anything else.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:this is my first fic ever, plz R/R!

**One Summmer's Influence**

Chapter 1 A Hint to the Start of One Unlikely Summer 

Another splendid year gone, how does time past by like that? thought Draco, I can wait forever to get back to that stinking mansion.

As grand as his Manor was, Draco Malfoy had never looked forward to going back to the hellhouse. Before, it seemed grand and enchanting, but it had grown boring. In addition to that, his father had finally found the 'right time' to tell young Draco his role in life, to serve a half-blood that his father considered a Lord. Therefore, the Hogwarts Express was the only thing that kept his mind off what lay before him. Now he sat in a compartment, with Blaise, and to his disgust, Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle were standing outside to keep his positivily _endearing_ fans, out. He snapped out of his daydream and realized that Pansy was starting to lean in on his neck with her mouth wide open.

'Pansy, please, we're on a goddamn train! Move your positively stubborn arse back on the other side,' commanded Draco.

'You didn't mind in the last trip...' muttered Pansy. She slid back to her side of the compartment, looking uglier than she already did.

Blaise snorted. Draco felt like he was going to hurl, as he definitely did not want to be reminded of that last incident. It was just a simple dare, and it turned out to be one of Draco's worst moments. Apparently, Pansy wasn't aware of the dare, and ended up starting a heated snog session, well, for her, but definitely not for Draco. Pansy couldn't kiss to save her own lump of an arse. As Pansy was such a porky figure, it was hard to push her off. Pansy had nearly started the clothes, but Draco had thankfully escaped her porky clutches. Draco was even starting to think that the mudblood probably looked better.

Draco was bored, and trying hard to keep those horrible memories and bad thoughts out of his sex-driven mind. After a while, Blaise spoke up.

"Draco dude, I'm fucking bored."

Like no one here isn't, thought Draco.

"You want to go bug that Golden Boy? Blaise heartfully suggested, I'm betting 100 galleons the mudblood's _not_ going to say anything harsh."

Draco thought over it for a moment. He couldn't forget every single time that Granger had told him to fuck off everytime he tried to have some fun in provoking them. A smirk crept on his features and he lifted his head up to reply.

"100 galleons it is then. You better not regret it," replied Draco, muttering his last remark. He was absolutely sure Zabini was a goner and saw that Zabini was indeed fucking bored.

The two boys stood up. Draco was first at the door, but not before swatting away Pansy's hand.

"You're not coming Pansy, and you're not trying anything," Draco ordered.

So they stepped into the aisle, in search of the the-boy-who-couldn't-just-drop-dead and his little gang of mudbloods and weasels. Surprisingly, they were just two compartments away.

Draco thought, show time.

He slid open the compartment door and popped his head in. Looks like someone has been messing with Longbottom's mimbulus mimbletonia again, he mused.

"Oh look, Blaise, it's the Golden Trio and their beloved couple. Or should I say, the _stinking_ Golden Trio and their—," started Draco, but he was not able to finish it as he was immediately cut off by the mudblood, who was just busy fingering and wiping off the stinksap.

"Malfoy, we don't need your criticism right now. Hermione looked him straight in the eye and pointed at herself, I for one, am filthy and eshausted. Leave this compartment and us, alone," finished Granger, althought using a more firmer and commanding tone in her last request.

No trace of hate was found in her voice and of course, Blaise had listened very carefully for any.

"100 galleons, my friend," he whispered, a gleeful spreading across his face.

"Normally, I would not take any orders from _filthy_ little mudbloods _bitches_, but I'll pity you today," spat Draco. Obviously, he was pissed, big time.

Granger was just starting to say something back with something that sounded mysteriously like an F, but Draco didn't hear it, as he had already closed the door behind him.

He glared at Blaise, but the glare softened as he turned down the aisle and headed back to their compartment. It wasn't that he didn't have 100 galleons; of course he could afford the amount! He was a Malfoy, after all. He had just never lost a bet this simple and stupid.

He stomped back to the compartment, but not after tossing his wallet at Blaise's waiting hands.

Meanwhile, Hermione was just about to finish her sentence standing up with some ever so colorful words.

"Fuck off Malfoy! You—,"but the door had already slammed shut behind the tall platinum-blond boy. She plopped back on her seat. Anger and hurt was burnt in her eyes. How did such a foul being become blessed with an angel's features? She wondered it for a while before returning back to the real world. She plopped back on to her seat, all the while thinking about how Malfoy had grown so much during the past years, oblivious to the disbelieving stares she received from the whole compartment.

_Scourgify_, she waved her wand effortlessly at the whole of the compartment as the stinksap disappeared, though still not bothering to look up. She let her hand plopped back down to her side. She had not been lying to Malfoy; she was truly exhausted after her endless studying in her 6th year of Hogwarts.

Hermione lifted herself up to check out the window where they've reached. She finally noticed the stares. Once she shifted herself from her lazy position, a shuffle was heard through the compartment. Everyone started looking everywhere but where she sat. Hermione shrugged off, although expression grim. She felt Ron's hand on her shoulder pulling her over.

Finally, the train came to a halt. Soundlessly, the five teens hurried out of the compartment and off the train one by one. Before leaving for her parents, Hermione pulled Ron over. She pulled herself up and gave Ron a quick kiss.

"I'll miss you, 'Mione... started Ron, but I promise to write to you, alright? Well, if I can keep Ginny from reading, that is." He chuckled.

"I'll miss you, too, but I'd better go before my parents become worried, she gazed into her boyfriend's deep blue eyes and smiled, you can carry my trunk if you want."

"Nah, mum wanted us to get home as quick as possible today. I'm sorry I can't, but I'll make it up to you the next time we see each other..." replied Ron, a sly grin spreading across his face.

"You better, she poked Ron in the chest, bye Ron, love you."

With that, Hermione picked up her trunk from the ground and marched off to find her parents.

Another year of Hogwarts finished, I can't believe that was 6th year, she thought with a sigh.

Suddenly, a sheet of blond swept past her. Strangely enough, the mop of silky blond hair was unaccompanied by his black-haired friend.

She was just about to follow Malfoy but was stopped when she saw her parents, who were standing nearby. Instead of of the usual hugs and kisses they shared to welcome her back, they stood silent and grim. Hermione walked quickly to her parents. Her steps faltered in front of her parents, a concerned look and a frown crept over her face.

"What's wrong, mother?" Hermione questioned.

Jane Granger looked up to his husband, "A-Alex, how about you start?" Her grip on Alex Granger tightened.

"But Mary... started Hermione's dad, but hesitated a while and continued again, as his wife wore an expression that had the word 'please' stamped across her forehead. He continued, Oh all right...H-Hermione, we...we need to talk." Alex Granger was not looking at Hermione.

The young brunette's eyes widened with fear. She knew what they meant by 'we need to talk'.

This is going to be one long summer, she thought.

Draco was watching the whole scene. What was with the mudblood's parents? Even after walking away and heading for the barrier, he pondered this for a long time. The mudblood's parents were usually cheerful people who started hugging their daughter at first sight as if they had just survived a war. Walking absent-mindedly through the barrier, he bumped into someone. It was the Weasel's father.

"Ah, Draco, I was just looking for you."

What does he want? Draco thought. But his question was quickly, and unfortunately, answered.

"I was just informed by the Ministry that I were to make sure you came back to Platform 9 ¾ in one whole piece."

"And what exactly would that mean, M... Mister, Weasley?" Draco asked, trying his hardest to be polite. But it wasn't easy when you were brought up like a _proper_ pureblood, being taught to never become one of those Weasleys, a blood traitor.

"Draco, I know you're not going to be happy with this arrangement, neither will I, but you're staying with us this summmer!" Mr. Weasley added, and although he said he wouldn't be happy with it, he sounded downright happy...

Draco's eyes widened in horror, he was appalled. Staying with WEASELS for the whole fucking summer! How was he to survive?

This is going to be one long summer, he thought.

A/N: So like that would be my first ever chap of my first ever fic, don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks sooo much to pplz who reviewed! Luvyz to all of you!You guys are awesome! thumbs up

* * *

**One Summer's Influence **

****

**_Chapter 2_**

****

**Truces and Truths for Starters**

* * *

****

Draco was just about to follow Mr. Weasley when he figured something. Wait, why do I have to go with the Weasleys? Man, I wish Blaise were here for a fucking excuse. Too bad I'm too pissed to see him. He'll just fucking _laugh_ anyway.

Draco asked, "Uh, Mr. Weasley, may I ask you something? Why can't I go back to the Malfoy Manor? Wouldn't it just make everything easier?" Well of course, it wasn't that he wanted to, but something was going on.

"Well... started Mr. Weasley who was shuffling his feet uncomfortably and his hands in his jean pockets, Draco, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're mother was just murdered very recently. It hasn't been in the Prophet and the Ministry didn't have time to inform you," explained Mr. Weasley.

Draco's eyes look dazed and he was now staring at Mr. Weasley with disbelief. What did the man mean his mother was dead? Weren't there people watching her, closely? How could she have died? The only times she was alone was in the Manor, well, with Lucius. Unless...

Then it struck him. It struck him hard.

Lucius was hiding in the Manor. No, Lucius would never kill Mother...thought Draco.

"Mother is dead..." he whispered hoarsely, and if he didn't know better, he would've let his knees buckle onto the hard concrete floor.

His mother was the only one who Draco was absolutely sure had ever loved him. He had learned that Lucius Malfoy was nothing but an old fucking bastard at the end of 5th year when he came back home. He showed no more love, and had become so endorsed into his commands from the Dark Lord that he had seemingly forgotten love anyways. Draco tried frantically to find a reason that would make sense to show that his father had not killed his own mother.

"Well, M-Mr. Weasley, heh, I guess...I guess we'd better get going then, shall we?" said Draco. The words caught in Draco's throat as he tried his best not to let the ever-welling tears to fall from his eyes.

Mr. Weasley stayed silent, but he leaded him outside anyways. There, they met the Weasel, his sister and Mrs. Weasley. Next to them were two Ministry cars.

"Arthur, dear. You've found him, good," said Molly Weasley. But she really didn't seem too happy about it. After all, she was taking care of her husband's enemy's son for the rest of the summer.

"Hi dad, found who—," but the voice stopped. Ron was staring at Draco in disgust and disbelief.

"Dad... y-you're not t-t-talking about...well, about—about Malfoy?! Are you saying that we are spending our whole entire summer with this pathetically blond ferret?!" exclaimed Ron, who didn't look at all pleased. Draco did not retort back and was staring intently at the floor; he had still not recovered from the shock.

"Ron! I knew you wouldn't like this arrangement! But do be so kind as to not call him whatever you just did, he has to stay with us for the summer and this was an order from the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley said.

Ron's pigment had reached the color of his hair, he was definitely not happy with the arrangement.

"Well, get in the car, Arthur Weasley said, here Draco, let me take your trunk."

He muttered a replied 'thanks' and slumped into the very Ministry car that was Ron was in. Then Ginny slid in as well. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley obviously had a car to themselves.

Both Weasleys did NOT like this arrangement at all, and wondered how they were to ever survive with the mayhem. Ginny was smarter than her brother, an idea struck her.

"Ron, called Ginny to his brother, I know you don't like this, I mean neither do I. But if you want to live till September 1st, I personally suggest we call a truce."

"What?! Are you crazy, Gin? This is ferret boy we're talking about! Ron practically screamed, Malfoy, not even _you_ would think this is sane, right?"

"Sane, ya, it's sane..." muttered Draco. He had obviously not realized what he had just said.

"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy? Are you even listening to me? Ron asked. He punched Draco in the arm. That seemed to wake up Malfoy from his daze.

"Weasel! What is going on? he asked, Merlin's sake! I can't believe I have to stay with you for the whole summer..." Then an idea hit him, but he had not realized Ron and Ginny's stares.

"Alright, I really don't want to do this but, I suggest that we... we call a truce!" suggested Draco.

"Fuck, Malfoy! I just fucking said that! Oh, but this is ridiculous! So, I guess there's no choice is there...maybe we should start by a first name basis," suggested Ginny.

"You know Ginny, you're right, this IS ridiculous! I refuse to call this fucking ferret by his first name."

"I'll second that, except that he's a fucking fucked-up weasel!"

"Oh, guys...ok, fine. We won't start on a first name basis, if it makes the world happy."

It would, thought Draco, and he glared daggers and sneered in Ron's direction.

"We'll just start with some civility, all right? Please, I just want some quiet around here! Draco, stop glaring at my brother. Ron, calm down for Merlin's sake! Neither of you are being mature about this at all, and you're not even trying to make things better!"

Since both boys were scared of Ginny when she was mad, they shut up immediately. Draco did not want to be hit by one of her bat-bogey hexes ever again, and neither did Ron.

To Ginny's relief, the rest of the car ride was in pure silence. When they had reached the Burrow and taken all their trunks in, Mr. Weasley told Draco where he was going to sleep. Apparently, it was Percy's old room. So, Draco trudged up the steps with his trunk and all and settled in. He fell down onto the bed facing the ceiling.

I guess this place isn't that bad after all, thought Draco. It'll give me some time to think, at least. Thinking about my poor dead mother... thinking about how I'm going to keep Lucius away, thinking about how I'll tell Blaise what has happened to me. Oh, fuck Blaise. This is the worst thing of my life. I guess second to Pansy. The hell I'm tired...

With that last thought, he closed his heavy eyes and drifted off to sleep, unaware of the silent tear that had slipped down his cheek.

* * *

The Grangers drove back home in their silver Murano, drowned in complete silence. For the whole time, panic seeped through Hermione. Silence lasted till dinner, when the 'worst' had finally come and Alex Granger had found his voice.

"Hermione dear, we'd had to tell you this a long time before. But we'd thought you'd probably take it worse than if you were older, and we couldn't afford for you tell someone. He stopped for a moment, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Hermione... you're a pureblood."

She stopped in midchew.

"Hermione, you're not adopted either. We are most certainly you're biological parents. But we've never attended Hogwarts before and—."

Hermione had put down her fork and stared directly at her father.

"Are you saying that you're both purebloods?" Disbelief and betrayal filled her voice.

"Well, y-yes. The Grangers had decided a long time ago to try and 'squash' the magic out of the family and--," but he was cut off by his daughter again.

"I'm sorry mum, dad. I don't feel very hungry. I'll be up in my room if you need me," Hermione said in that same familiar hollow voice.

She stood up, nearly knocking down her chair and stormed up the stairs to her room. With the door slammed shut, she fell down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

How could they do this to me? Hermione thought. How can they lie to me about something so important? If I just knew I could've just ignored Malfoy, knowing what he was just trying to do instead of thinking he was just telling the truth. I feel so betrayed, and lonely, and...I don't know. Where's Ron when you need him?

With that last thought, she turned on her front, buried her face into her pillow and cried herself asleep.

* * *

A/N: I, personally, think I ended this chapter badly, but I'll take your reviews for it. I want perfectly honest reviews because I really think that I didn't end it properly. So like, keep up the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I hate homework...pout hope you like this! Please, please, please... review! Make it my happiest day ever! P.S. the italics are thoughts, just so I don't have to write 'I think' all the time.

* * *

**One Summer's Influence**

**_Chapter 3_**

**Brief Explanations, Heavy Startles**

"Draco...Draco, dear. I've just fixed breakfast. Would you like to come and join us?"

That was what woke up Draco Malfoy on his first day at the Burrow.

Draco stirred as consciousness fought its way into his mind.

He slurred,"Mother?"

"No, no I'm not your mother, unfortunately," whispered the same calm, smiling voice of a woman.

Draco slowly opened his eyes, squinting in the sunlight pouring from the window.

"Oh, um, Mrs. Weasley, heh," Draco sat up on the bed, "I-I'll be down soon enough. Thanks for waking me," he answered; ending with a friendly smile he rarely ever bothered to wear.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy," she teased, "We'll be downstairs in the kitchen when you're done."

She left, closing the door quietly behind her.

The smile faded away, being replaced by his usual emotionless expression. Draco stretched a little and got out of bed. His back ached, as he was mostly used to king-sized mattresses, and only the most comfortable. Now, instead of that, Draco was sleeping in what he would call "a plank and some fabric".

Draco searched quickly in his trunk for some suitable clothes to wear for the day. He found a pair of jeans, a four-row studded black belt, a black t-shirt with a black green-tinted viper design, a black sweatshirt, and found a pair of black converse.

After changing, Draco took the time to put his clothes in the drawers and his stuff in the shelves of his night table. When the blond opened the first one, he was surprised that all of his personal belongings from his home were transported to the Burrow. He quickly placed the neatly folded clothes from his trunk into the empty drawers.

After that had been done, the Malfoy headed towards the kitchen. He saw that everyone had finished half of their breakfast. He sat down in front of Ron.

Some toast and eggs were set before him. He started his breakfast.

"So, erm, Draco. I've been wondering really. What are you doing here? I mean of all places..." Ron trailed off.

Draco swallowed his egg hurtfully and glared him in the eye. A warning.

"You don't know have to know, Ronald," he sneered, spitting out his enemy's name as if it were dirt.

"Geez, you don't have to be so worked up over a stupid question like that."

"That was not a stupid question."

"Well then, why isn't it?"

"If your mother died," Draco flashed a glance at Mrs. Weasley, "and then you found out that because of this, you were supposed to live with one of your most hated people, how would you feel? Do you not think that I am as confused as you are? What the fuck _am_ I, of all places, doing here, at the Burrow?" Draco asked in a sinisterly quiet voice, nearly trembling with anger. He let his bangs fall over his face in case a threatening tear fell down his sorrow face. That would show weakness, and Malfoys were not known for being weak, although he was not proud at all of being Lucius' heir.

He did not see Ron's awestruck expression. Instead, the platinum-blond young man heard Ron muttering something about having to finish a letter for his 'girlfriend'. The mudblood bitch that caused Draco to get all pissed at everyone and the world.

After Ron's heavy footsteps were heard rushing up the stairs and a door closed, the rest of Draco's breakfast silent, save the light klinking of silverware and quiet munching from the remaining people at the dining table.

It was not long after that he had followed Ron up the stairs. But a crack from Ron's room caught Draco's curiosity and drew him further up a few more flights of stairs, all the while making sure he did not make any of the steps give off a suspicious creak.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning to the cheerful sounds of the birds in her neighbourhood. 

_How can they be so happy when I'm all alone here without anyone I trust?_

Her cheeks were stained red from the tears shed from last night. The top-grade Hogwarts student had, for once, not knowing what to do with herself. Up until an obvious idea popped into the brilliant mind of hers. She had already been permitted to do magic out of school before any of the others had.

_I'll apparate. Why hadn't I thought of that earlier?_

With that, she packed her most prized belongings, some of her clothes, and some money. Not a while longer, Hermione had finished packing. She disapparated with a crack and found herself in Ron's room not a moment later.

She looked around the small room; it had not changed a bit since the last time she had been here in this very room. Hermione spotted a letter on his desk and slowly, but anticipatingly walked over to where the letter lay and read it carefully:

_Dearest Hermone,_

_How were your first few days? It's been horrid at the Burrow._

_You would have never thought of it, Malfoy has to stay at our place! All because his frickin mother had died and he can't stay out of supervision. Merlin knows why it just had to be our house. Gee I wish Fred and George didn't move out, they could help me with some hexing out of him. Now, all the ferret does is sulk around, he took Percy's old room._

_Harry's coming round next week. I was wondering if you can come as well, I'm sure Alex and Jane won't mind, after all, I'll always be there if the ferret tries anything._

_Well, I hope to see you soon, 'Mione. I miss you terribly already._

_Love,_

_Ron_

She felt sympathy for Malfoy and wondered if she should get scold Ron for being such a jerk when someone's mother had died, even if it was Malfoy. But then Hermione smiled at that last comment._ You won't have to miss me any longer, Ron._

Footsteps were heard marching up the stairs and Ron came in and closed the door quietly behind him. Apparently, he had not noticed his girlfriend next to his desk holding up his letter. Well, he did when he actually looked into the room, and nearly cried 'mum', which would've surely drawn attention. But Hermione lifted her finger to her lips, signalling for quiet.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? I mean, shouldn't I tell mum?"

"Later Ron, later. I need to tell you something. Here, come sit."

She walked over to the bed and sat, Ron followed and wrapped an arm around her, giving her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"What's wrong, Mione?"

"I'll need to tell you this quick, since I'm going to have to go look for Mrs. Weasley and tell her I've arrived a few days earlier than she expected. Ron, you love me for who am I, am I correct?" Ron nodded slowly, brows knitted in confusion. Satisfied with the small response, Hermione continued, "Ron, I'm a pureblood."

Hermione was sure it was just Ron, but she could've sworn she heard someone else whisper 'fuck' rather than just her boyfriend.

"You're not joking. You would never joke about something of the likes," said Ron in a hollow voice, "We've just got to tell mother."

"Right, c'mon Ron, do you think Dumbledore knows about the Grangers being pureblood?"

"I really have no clue, let's go look for mum or dad for first, there down in the kitchen."

Hermione nodded and stood up. Ron's hand moved from her shoulder to her hand, giving her another comforting squeeze.

They walked out the room and closed the door quietly behind them, heading downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

_Fuck_, was the first word that came to mind when Draco realised what he had just heard. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Motherfuckin bitch of a bastard's son of a fuckin bitch! She _must_ be kidding around. But then, this is The fucking bookworm never-land-yourself-in-expulsion-or-detention-and-remember-to-do-your-homework-or-I-will-personally-hex-you-to-oblivion mudblood bitch._

Not wanting to be caught hearing further more of their conversation, Draco quietly crept back to his own room. He couldve sworn that Granger had glanced at the door. Quickly, he fiddled into his trunk, found some parchment and homework, and quickly sat at the desk, acting as if nothing had happened and started scribbling onto his piece of parchment.

Footsteps were heard descending from the floors above him, each and every single step making Draco regret eavesdropping. _Why the fuck would the Grangers have to keep this a secret anyways?_

* * *

Hermione's curiosity got the better of her; after all, it wouldn't kill her if she did it. So she peeked inside Percy's old room. There was the snotty teenager who ruined practically everything in her life that was worthwhile. The snot she had learned to love to hate. Amazingly, he was actually working on his homework, scribbling fervently on his piece of parchment, copying down facts from a book laid next to him. Exactly the opposite of what Hermione had wished so long for Ron and Harry to have done. 

_And I was half-expecting him to jump out of the room and holler at me._

"Hey c'mon 'Mione, let's go. But you know, it _would_ be nice if he—."

"Shh! Ron, not here," Hermione scolded quietly under her breath.

Little did she know how much that blonde-headed boy already knew.

* * *

A/N: _.**shrug.**_ odd...? I _am_ odd, lol. Now that you have read the above and previous crap, you may click the button on the bottom-left hand corner. Or shall I say...you _will._

-- Forever Clueless


	4. Chapter 4

**One Summer's Influence**

**_Chapter 4_**

**Necessary Letters?**

Mrs. Weasley sealed the letter with a flick of her wand.

It was the letter for the Grangers, the parents who Hermione had trusted for all her life, until now, that is. Of course Hermione had written _something_, just nothing special. More along the lines of _Hey I'm at Ronald Weasley's. No, I haven't decided suicide. Contact me if you wish._ Nothing the least personal in which she wrote, she probably wouldn't've even written anything at all if it weren't for Molly's constant nagging of showing the slightest proof of her stay so to not worry her simply endearingly loving parents. But then Mrs. Weasley finished the rest of the letter anyways.

_Fuckers, try putting themselves in my place._

On with what had happened so far at the Burrow, there wasn't much going on at all for a truth.

Ron and Hermione would just hang out some time, no kisses or hugs at all, not even touching to say the least. Just a little quiet talk and frequent uncomfortable silence.

_I'll just have to wait for Harry to come by, _she thought.

She got up from the sofa she was sitting on and headed for the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

_Oh thank Merlin. The fucking bloody crapload has finally been finished._

He got up quickly from the chair and collapsed into his bed. Draco never really realised how much homework they actually had during the summer. But when it came for nothing to do, homework was easy as shit.

_Five days at the Burrow, five days wasted on homework. Come to think of it, I don't think I'll need to give a fuck about it any more. What the fuck am I going to do for till September 1st _now He asked himself.

Except for eating and sleeping, all Draco did now was think. Think, think, think, and think, and he was sick of it. The only thing that kept his mind off things was homework and some training to take out his what-little energy on. Meals came from Mrs. Weasley, but that would be the only time that he would probably ever talk.

That was until he had no more homework to lay his thoughts off of. Since he had a truce with the Weasel and his pitiful younger female sibling, Draco, for the the second time in his whole stay, slid out of his room and walked downstairs to listen on something, anything, that would keep his mind off things. Maybe he would even hear something about Granger, as it had become quite clear how unbelievably that she could even be a pureblood. And then there was Mother. Draco had tried to avoid this subject, but whoever heard of such dreadful a thing as their mother being murdered by their own husband?

Just as Draco stepped from the last stair, he bumped into someone. A light thud was heard and so it became obvious to Draco that he had knocked over someone.

"Sorry," he muttered apologetically, and reached out a hand to the person. He stared as he realized who it was.

"Well, you should at least be a little more careful, don't you think?" Hermione responded gruffily. But realization hit her in the face. Whoever she had been knocked over by was Draco Malfoy, and he had actually said sorry!

Not looking up, Hermione took the hand before her. Amazingly, it was warm and comforting, so unlike the ice and coldness she had expected. The brunette gratefully pulled herself up, happy that the hand had not been what she thought of. Draco was thinking the same thing and was staring at her intently for unknown reasons.

"Um...thank you," said Hermione, and she smiled still not looking up.

He saw her blush a light shade and saw that maybe the ex-mudblood wasn't that ugly after all.

_At least she's a pureblood. Thank god I won't have to worry anymore._

He still remembered the thought he had on the train when thinking that the 'mudblood' was probably even more beautiful than a pureblood, meaning Pansy.

"How about in my room. It's quieter, and I don't want Ron or his parents to hear. You know how Ron would react..."

Draco was surprised at this as it became clear to him that Hermione trusted him well enough already to actually let him in her room. But he responded anyways.

"Where's your room?"

"In Fred and George's old room. Come, I guess you're the only one I have to talk to."

Draco took a hand and placed it on his chest. "A compliment from Granger." And they bothed laughed as they walked upstairs.

But Draco still saw the pain in Hermione's eyes.

* * *

A/N: Look, I know how it's a little too fast for them to trust each other. I can't promise that you'll understand, but read my next chapter though! I know exactly how slow I'm updating...so so so sorry to all who expected earlier. But keep reading! I promise for more chapters! –Forever Clueless 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry to everyone who was waiting for me to post this. I'm having this horrible fucked-up case of writer's block. ARGHH!!! This stinks... anyways, I'm just sry! Please forgive me! Ehhe...(angry horde of readers stampede over me)

* * *

**One Summer's Influence**

**_Chapter 5_**

**A little talk**

"So what did you want to talk about, Malfoy?" asked Hermione in a friendly tone. She still thought it weird to talk to Malfoy by first-name basis.

"Oh just, stuff, you know. I was thinking since me and Weasley had already made a truce, maybe we should too, right?"

"A-a truce?" Hermione was bewildered and had to blink several times to check if this was real Draco oh-I-am-the-great-pureblooded-and-conceited-mudblood-hater Malfoy talking to her right now.

"Well, yeah. What, you don't like that idea?" she had no clue why, but did Malfoy, or well, _Draco,_ just look the tiniest bit disappointed just now?

"Oh, no! I guess it's just not normal for you to want to have a truce with us at all anyways. After all, Ron still hates your guts."

"And you don't?"

"Well, maybe I used to. But only because you were such a bloody darn prick."

"But why now?"

"Well...you've just got a bit of stuff going on with your life and I guess you could use some company." Despite her hate for the old Draco, Hermione was still kind at heart although she had decided to give up S.P.E.W. recently. Now, it seemed that his mother's death had softened his heart. Maybe, just maybe, Hermione could know him more and take a slytherin from prejudice against houses. Complete a little something for the world when Voldemort is still alive. Prove to Ron and Harry that they're _not_ as cold as they look. Her mind wandered off in their silence and thought back to when he had pulled her up from the ground with his gentle hands. When Draco spoke up, she automatically kicked herself in the head.

_You're Ron's girlfriend! How can you do this?_

But Draco spoke on anyways. Undoubtedly, he couldn't hear Hermione scolding herself since she was thinking to herself. "Second person to actually admit pity for me." He laughed a sad chuckle.

"Hey, am I really that cold-blooded?" she added playfully.

Compared to father, that's nothing. On second thought, that's not even harsh in the slightest.

After another moment of comfortable silence, so unlike what Hermione and Ron had experienced the past few days, it was, once again, Draco who spoke up first.

"What were _you_ going to talk about?"

"Can I trust you?" although Hermione didn't sound the least suspiscious.

"Sure, why not? I've already gone through sooo much. Give me a reason to tell anyone because first of all, we have a truce. I don't break promises or any of the likes. Next, you would probably just bring that army, whatever you call it, of yours and curse me to oblivion. That would be sure to ruin my astounding looks," he mused. Draco still remembered that particular day on the train at the end of their 5th year.

"Still the conceited one, aren't you?"

"Conceited? I wouldn't call it that, it's just a mere truth."

_True is right... oh great! Stop thinking about him!_

"Oh, why are we talking about this anyways?"

"I really don't know, do you?"

Hermione shaked her head in complete cluelessness. Maybe she can trust him. First step to alliance, gaining some trust, at least she hoped it was that.

"Well, you want to know what's been going on for the last bloody days?"

"Sure, why not?"

So Hermione started back at the day she had arrived.

"...It's just that no one barely ever talks anymore. I'm bored out of my mind and I'm going to probably die of it soon." She had finished her boring days, nearly leaving Draco asleep if he hadn't been look for clues to more of what had been important that he had missed in his silence.

"Why not try doing homework?" Draco had listened to every word she said and realized that she had completely left out homework. He had also realized that she had not mentioned why everyone was so quiet, but knew better than to talk and replaced her explanation to being her as _family problems_. A look of frustration grew on her face.

"I can't concentrate in the least. All that will stay in my mind is what would become of the summer. All I do is daydream about what could've been yesterday; of what I could do tomorrow, wait till the next day, and the cycle starts all over again. I wanted this to be better than at home. But you can't have it all, can you?"

No way in bloody fuckin hell you can, I'm like the bloody fucking living example. Handsome, sex god, rich, brains, all that other crap, I've got it all, NOT. Dead loving mother, maniac father, death-eater to-be...and the blond stopped his thoughts right there. He was supposed to be a death-eater when he was older, remembering why he had the need to talk to Blaise during his days after 5th year. He still had to find a way to escape this if his father ever found him again. Why had he decided to talk to Granger in the first place? Maybe there was an ounce of hope of avoiding this fate of having to beg and pray someone who obviously didn't deserve it. Maybe if anything happened, he could maybe, just maybe, actually consult to Dumbledore. Draco did not want to serve someone like a slave and would rather die. Luckily, his mind had obviously remembered this gruesome fate that lay in front of him. He just won't tell, yet, to anybody else anymore. 

Hermione spoke up, "You know, I like your idea of homework. I think I'm up to it right now."

"Well then, would you like some help?"

"Oh, not right now. But since you weren't saying anything..."

"I was just a little lost in a trance, that's all."

"What do you do up here? Just homework? No fresh air at all?"

Draco thought over and listed all of the things he'd done. "Let's see, I come out for showers, but only in the middle of the night. I do homework, I eat, I sleep, I train myself so I won't become a lazy slob for quidditch. That's about it."

"Well...I think I'd best be going. Talk to you later!"

"Alright then. Goodbye, _Hermione._"

"Bye _Draco._"

With that, Hermione left Draco's room.

_Maybe Granger's not that bad after all... Plus, I guess she isn't that ugly. Thank god she's a pureblood...what would happen if someone knew I was actually thinking of her in a more-than-friendly way? Oh no, but she's a still a bloody Gryffindor. Maybe it's just time to set aside differences, do I have anything to lose anymore?. Merlin, this just can't be me..._

With that thought spoken, Draco collapsed on his bed and slept the rest of the day.

A/N: Alright, I know it's crappy and everything. But writer's block kills ass. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:O…K…so maybe it's not as bad as writer's block. But I've been having a lot of trouble writing and concentrating. I can't even write my own fiction! I was planning to post it on but I just can't bring myself to write anything properly. I'm so sorry to all of you who've been waiting patiently for my updates and only received one chapter in return. Please forgive me! I've been having some trouble with my life, plus the fact that my firewall's been busted and right now my computer is like some puny little ant next to a bottle of bugspray, isn't really helping that much. Please, please, please. Flame everything you have on me because I think I really do deserve it.

Chapter 6

**I'm using POVs now**

_Draco…maybe it doesn't sound so bad after all. _This was the first thought that came to my mind after I had silently shut Draco's door behind me. Draco was a very nice name. _Oh, but who am I to wonder of these things. Plus, I'm someone else's bloody girlfriend. When will this end…_

As I trotted down the stairs, Ginny's bedroom door suddenly erupted in front of me and Ginny came bursting out of her room.

"Hermione, I just got an abosolutely _marvelous_ idea!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Ginny's ideas weren't exactly always good, to me anyways. She always complains about how I should get some new clothes; slap a little lipstick on, all the other crap. It's rather tiring to have to listen to this almost 24/7.

"Now that you're here at the Burrow with us, I think we, as to say me and you, should go to Diagon Alley and search for some clothes. Maybe you can show me a muggle store! It'll be great, I promise!"

I thought, _This 16-year-old _must _have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…_

"Ginny…" I whined. "You _know _how I hate shopping! It's a waste of my time! I'd rather curl up in front of a fire and read _Hogwarts: A History_ than come with you!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. She had obviously noted that what I had just said didn't actually make sense.

"You are Hermione Granger. You're in _love _with _Hogwarts: A History_. Of course you'd rather do all that than come shopping. But think about it, 'Mione. It's your last year at Hogwarts. Wouldn't you want some fun and get ready for your next year? How 'bout that? I mean there're loads of places to hang out in Hogsmaede. Get yourself into some fun for once in your life!" Ginny sounded pretty hysterical. So how could I say no? It sounded like she'd be pulling out a guillotine from her closet anytime soon.

"I-I'll come…" I just had to stutter it, she did sound overreacted. I had even unconsciously moved a step backwards.

Then I heard her silent 'yes!' and the next thing I knew we were downstairs in the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was starting our dinner.

Ginny quickly asked her."Mum, can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Can I come? I ran out of ink just today." That was Mr. Weasley.

"Dad! This is a girl thing, and Hermione said she'd show me to some mugg—"Ginny had nearly told her dad they were going somewhere associated with muggles when she clearly didn't want him to come. Her luck seemed running low though because, unfortunately for her, I wanted someone to come with us.

"A muggle store, Mr. Weasley," I smiled hopefully, "Would you like to come?"

I caught Ginny's horror-struck face from the corner of my eye and ignored her. Instead, I focused on Mr. Weasley's reaction, which had just become extremely happy.

"Of course I'll come! How's tomorrow then?"

By now, Ginny was sitting on a chair with her head buried in her hands. A muffle finally escaped her throat. "Dad, we're shopping for _girl _stuff…if you don't know what that meant, does _women _stuff ring a bell?"

Girl stuff. That just had to be what I didn't expect. The worst had come… well, yet to anyways.

"Oh, don't be silly. Hermione can still show me some other shops, won't you young lady? Maybe I can come join you later on after you've shopped for your things, I'd really like to visit a muggle store." Mr. Weasley was grinning broadly.

I spoke up."Then it's all set! We'll meet at Flourish and Blotts tomorrow at around…4 o'clock, say?"

"Just remember to get home by dinner tomorrow," reminded Mrs. Weasley.

"Brilliant. Flourish and Blotts it is." Mr. Weasley added.

Thank merlin I wasn't going to be alone with Ginny for a whole entire day. I sighed in relief.

"Hermione," asked Mrs. Weasley, "call the boys down. Dinner's ready."

"Boys…? But Malf – Draco won't come down anyways…"

"I heard you two going upstairs to talk. You're getting along fine, right? You came down without any bruises."

Ginny's head shot up from the nest of her hands, then she giggled and muttered something that sounded oddly like 'or did you'. A sly smile spread across her face. Something was going on in her head that I certainly didn't want to know.

"Honestly, Ginny…we talked! So now we have to get going to Azkaban?" Luckily, my voice sounded calm and didn't give away my embarassment.

"Hermione, go get them down here, you heard mum."

Honestly, Ginny was so annoying sometimes. I stomped my way up the stairs. First stop, Draco's room. I'd unconsciously held my breath while I turned open the door ever so slowly. It was quiet inside.

There he was. Sleeping on the bed quite peacefully with his silky blond hair fanned out and his tall, athletic build sprawled on the bed, his chest rising and falling slowly. The most amazing part of it was that he wasn't smirking or anything, which made him look even gorgeous than before. He looked so peaceful. My heart rate had increased, although I didn't notice. It was so breathtaking I'd sat on the bed to get a closer view of the angel resting in front of my very eyes. I noticed he hadn't changed out of his old clothes yet.

Then, I snapped out of my daze and realized what I was supposed to be doing right now. But Draco, _Draco_ looked so peaceful, so I just couldn't wake him up.

Suddenly, I had a sudden urge to feel his hand with mine again. Before I could stop myself, my hand had found itself in his. It felt so good, just a simple touch by the hand, nothing more, yet it still felt comforting.

Unfortunately, Reality snapped back on once again.

I used to be this angel's enemy, but if he really did change, the fact that I was someone else's girlfriend didn't help either. This wasn't the loyalty I'd always served for my friends, especially Ron.

It was as if Draco had heard my thoughts in his dreams because he gave my hand a comforting squeeze. It helped. I was sure he was asleep or else he would've moved his hand by now.

Sadly, I pulled my hand from his and slipped out his door, closing it quietly behind me.

Just so no one got suspicious, I sprinted up the stairs to not waste anymore time. I hoped I didn't take too much time in Draco's room.

A/N:Alright, sorry people. I know I know, I haven't updated in a long time! Please review!


End file.
